


Just Can't Get Enough

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other pilots gone are gone for the day, and Duo and Trowa are able to touch, and kiss, and play without worrying about what the others would think of their unconventional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

Notes: Thank you to Tina for the beta! This was something that I wrote as sort of a challenge to myself. Most of the genderbending fics I see take the character and make them super-stereotypical of their new gender, and I sort of wanted to avoid that while writing fantastic smut. I also just really love having a Trowa who is supersubmissive to a hardcore Femme!Duo.

Warnings: Girl!Duo, PWP, BDSM, kink, interesting usage of undergarments, knifeplay, dirty talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Trowa walked in to the kitchen and paused. Duo stood at the sink, washing gun oil off her hands. Her weapons were spread across the table, polished and sharpened, filling the room with the smell of metal and heat. The radio was on, some old Earth tune, and Duo was singing along, hips swaying with the beat. With a small smirk, Trowa entered the room, eyes trailing over her.

"Thought you didn't like being on your knees," Trowa teased, crossing the kitchen to lean against the counter, turning up the radio. She turned, eyes smoldering, trailing her eyes over Trowa's naked chest.

"I don't," she purred, stalking towards him. Trowa's muscles tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Duo had him cornered, backed up against the counter.

"But you do," Duo ran a hand up Trowa's arm, pressing down on his shoulder. He sank to his knees slowly, body shuddering. Running a hand through his hair, Duo tugged his head back, forcing him to bare his neck. Trowa's hands went behind his back, shoulders straightening, knees spreading under the hungry eyes of his Shinigami.

"Good boy," she ran her hand over his cheek, then stepped back, stripping quickly. Trowa kept his head tilted back, eyes shut, body arching in to the touch of Duo's finger. It traced slowly down his jaw, then over his throat, stroking the flesh.

Trowa shuddered, knowing the hand stroking his throat could tighten at any time. His throat was bare and exposed a room full of knives. She could slit it at any time, and his nipples hardened at the though. Playing with Duo seared him, melting him in to ore to be reshaped by her hands. A hand cupped his chin and he opened his eyes, looking with reverence at his naked Goddess.

"Strip, slut," she ordered, eyes roaming the table. She had a lot of toys to work with, even if the rest of her supplies were limited. When she turned back, Trowa was naked, cheeks flushed as he knelt again, watching her mouth with widening pupils. Duo slid her chosen toys on to the counter and straddled his hips, trapping his cock between their stomachs.

"Such a good boy," Duo ran her hands up Trowa's shoulders and in to his hair, nipping at his lower lip, pleased when his lips parted. Trowa's breath hitched as Duo's tongue moved over his own. She tasted like apples. He flicked his tongue against hers, moaning and bucking his hips. Duo pulled back, smirking.

"I love you like this," she ran her hands down his chest, flicking a nipple. He moaned, then bit his lip, struggling to keep control. Duo's mouth ran down his jaw, nipping the skin as she reached behind him. He could feel her binding his wrists, the lightly padded fabric of her bra softening the tight constriction. Trowa tensed, then relaxed against the restraint, panting openly.

"Yours, he mouthed, wanting something, anything, harder than the light tease of her nails or lips on his throat. Duo's legs were wrapped around his waist, her body rolling in tantalizing ways as she arched, coming back in to view with a knife in one hand and her panties in the other. She laughed at Trowa's groan.

"Knifeslut. Do you want my blade on your skin?" She teased the point along the curve of her breast, other hand bracing on his shoulder. Trowa's hips jerked in sharp, needy movements, cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Sliding off his lap, Duo settled between his legs. The knife trailed down after, down the center of his chest and stomach.

It was their knife, covered in their blood and kept for this, for Trowa's love of a blade dragging over his skin. Duo watched his face, body tightening in response to his flushed look of pleasure, the drooping eyelids and parted lips. With a slow, steady hand she ran the blade along the inside of his thigh, following it with her mouth.

Trowa was so hard it hurt, head thrown back, hips bucking in to the edge of the blade. He was moaning, loud and unhinged, shaking under the dual sensations of Duo's tongue and Duo's blade and the sharp scent of Duo filling him.

"You're so fucking loud," Duo's lips brushed his ear. "Such a loud eager slut. If you don't quiet down, I'm gonna have to gag that pretty mouth." Trowa felt like he was melting. Duo's mouth covered his own, her fingers tugging through his hair. They parted, Trowa moaning and following Duo's desperately. Laughing, she yanked his head back, stroking his jaw.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" she purred, running the back of her hand down his cheek. Trowa tried. He tried to keep quiet, to keep his mouth shut. But then Duo drew the blade of the knife gently behind his knee, and he cried out, body bowing.

Duo shoved her panties in his mouth, growling and letting the knife drop, pushing it away. Trowa's hips thrust up, hard, his eyes shutting at the taste of her on his tongue, the feeling of damp silk. Duo was straddling his lap again and all Trowa could think about was how good it felt, after so long, to have her against him: the brush of her nipples on his skin, the wet slick of her cunt. Leaning in, Duo dragged her tongue slowly over his pulse, then bit down sharply, shivering at the sound of Trowa moaning around her panties.

With a low hiss, she slid on to his cock, gripping his shoulders. The muffled sound of Trowa moaning sent another wave of heat through her, and she moved, slowly, hips rolling. Jerking Trowa's head back, Duo teased her tongue along his throat, hips moving steadily against him. She moaned, then growled, tongue flicking out at his ear.

"You're such a good cock," Duo sucked the lobe in to her mouth, twisting her hips sharply. Trowa's hips snapped up and she cried out, watching his face as she rode him. Trowa's head was thrown back, sweat trickling down his brow as he struggled to keep up with Duo's frenzied hips. His jaw clenched, then loosened as he sucked on Duo's panties, soft, needy sounds echoing from his throat. Duo ran her tongue down his throat, then bit down sharply, breaking the skin and coming with the taste of his blood on her tongue, body aching with pleasure and the feeling of Trowa's cock filling her. Pulling back, she licked her lips, looking in to dark, heavy-lidded green eyes.

"Do you want to come for me, slut?" Duo twisted her hips again, arching against him to rub her nipples against his chest. Trowa was nodding wildly, bucking in to her with short, needy thrusts. Taking his lower lip in to her mouth, she sucked hard, then bit, hips twisting hard. He came suddenly, crying out and thrusting up, back bowing under the pleasure of Duo around him and against him and using him. She was coming again, moaning against his neck, leaving dark marks and a ring of teeth. Trowa shuddered, then slumped back against the cabinets, panting hard.

Reaching up, Duo took the panties out of his mouth, then unbound his wrists. She sighed contentedly as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Trowa nuzzled her temple, panting and holding her tightly. Duo pulled back, stroking a hand through his hair and then down his cheek.

"Okay, love?" Duo panted, leaning in to kiss over his cheek. Trowa nodded, pulling her closer and standing, heading for the door on shaky legs. "You don't have to carry me, love."

"I want to," Trowa's voice was soft, reverent. He would carry her to bed and anywhere. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his tiny mistress. Gently, he sat her on the bed, then crawled in next to her, stretching out and running a hand along her hip. Trowa smiled as she arched in to it, watching as she stretched out against him. With a soft, gentle laugh, Duo kissed him, pressing close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Go to sleep, love. We can play again later, before the others come back," she yawned, sliding a hand in to his hair. Trowa shivered, knowing what toys she had hidden in the room. He ached already, imaging the ways she could use his body. Against him, Duo was already drifting off against his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he followed her in to sleep.


End file.
